Diferencias finales
by tmnt2012fiction
Summary: Una niña de dieciséis años ha vivido una vida normal con sus hermanos hasta que fue atacada por el kraang y sus nuevos amigos encontrados de tortuga van a ayudarla a reclamar su dimensión de nuevo antes de que el kraang la rompa aparte en busca de ella
1. Chapter 1

**Hola la tortuga impresionante aquí! Bienvenido a Ultimate Difference. Esto se va a escribir en el POV de O / C, excepto que la primera mitad de este capítulo se escribirá en ninguno POV porque quería tener un colgador de acantilado a pesar de que el capítulo todavía va? Eso no tiene sentido. Usted probablemente se caería de un acantilado luego me escuchaba yendo sobre y sobre las cosas sin sentido.**

Otro día habitual para las tortugas - comer, dormir, entrenar y hacer lo que quieran. Leo se levantó de su cama con la cabeza picante en el proceso. Puso los pies en el suelo frío y salió a la sala de estar donde Mikey se sentaba sin comer mientras comía comida chatarra mientras jugaba a videojuegos. Leo ignoró su dolor de cabeza y se fue estrechamente a Splinter. Splinter estaba en el centro del dojo calmadamente meditando. '' Splinter necesito preguntarte algo '' dijo Leo con preocupación.

-¿Qué es mi hijo? -preguntó Splinter.

"¿Crees que podríamos rescatar a Karai?" Leo preguntó tristemente.

-Está en manos del enimie. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es simplemente esperar el momento adecuado para rescatarla''Splinter suspiró mientras sus ojos se abrían.

-Yo ... no entiendo cómo Shredder podría atraparla con tanta facilidad -dijo Leo apoyándose contra la pared.

"Oroku Saki es un hombre imprevisible Leonardo''Splinter informó a Leo levantándose de su medatation.

"Lo sé, pero no podemos rescatar a Karai sin encontrarnos con el Shredder. ¿Crees que podemos derribarlo? -preguntó curiosamente Leo.

-Has luchado con él una vez en la batalla antes, incluso más que dos veces Leonardo. Ya deberías saber la respuesta ... -Splinter suspiró.

"Eso fue en el pasado Sensei. Quiero saber si podemos bajarlo ahora. -Leo caminó hacia Splinter.

Leonardo ¿Crees que estás listo? ", Dijo Splinter.

"No conozco a Sensei. Eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo. -Leo cruzó los brazos y miró a un lado-.

Leonardo Tienes un largo camino por recorrer antes de que seas lo suficientemente potente como para derrotar a Shredder ", dijo Splinter a Leo. Leo abrió los brazos.

"Hai Sensei." Leo habló tristemente.

POV de mi OC :)

Seguí caminando por los viejos bosques con los brazos cruzados. Mis hermanos - John, Jack, Jake y Jerry estaban siguiéndome de cerca. Tenía este poder de los sentidos que me permitía sentir algo en un límite de 50 millas. Estábamos sacando leña cuando Jake comenzó a hablar de la escuela.

"¿Oíste sobre ese maestro?", Preguntó Jake.

-¿No qué? -preguntó Jerry.

"Al parecer, dio una patada a Randy en la pierna y ahora está en la cárcel. Creo que fue el Sr. Desica. Sí, eso fue '' dijo Jake mientras nos movíamos lentamente a través del tronco, que si nos caíamos nos caería en una caída de agua.

John pensó en la situación.

''Yo se, verdad. Fue tan divertido ", dijo Jake.

'' Oye, esta maestra ha hecho cosas como esta antes. No es tan gracioso. Tengo ciencia con él, pero sé que supongo que ahora no tengo maestro de ciencias ", suspiré. Jack ni siquiera estaba en la escuela secundaria, así que ni siquiera tenía ni idea de lo que parecía el cuerpo extraño de Mr Desicas.

"No, fue muy gracioso. No estabas allí. Mi amigo Adam fue. Pregunte a 'im''Jake intentó proteger su historia.

''¿Adán? ¿No es ese el tipo que miente mucho para conseguir una risa barata? '' Le pregunté recordándolo diciendo que alguien escribió palabras de sware en la pared y él entró ahí para usarlo y había palabras de sware por todas partes pero la historia fue Alrededor tan rápido el Dr. Brian tuvo que comprobar el CCTV y ver si alguien lo escribió en la pared pero nadie hizo tan cada uno culpó en Adán.

"Randy está en el hospital ahora". Ahora sabía que Adam estaba diciendo sus mentiras.

"Seriamente no es cierto", les dije.

-Bueno, tú fuiste quien dijo que había hecho algo así antes -le dijo razonablemente.

-Sí, pero apuesto a que no le dio una patada a Randy. Ya pues. Sólo golpea cosas como bebidas cuando está enojado. -He hecho referencia al momento en que el señor Desica dio una patada a una sustancia química y el laboratorio casi se incendió.

"Y los productos químicos", dijo Jake.

"Sí, estaba pensando en eso". Sonreí a las grandes montañas.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Bienvenido al capítulo 2 de Ultimate Differences! Y sí esto va a ser un capítulo más largo :) espero encontrarse con el Kraang y eso. No te olvides de leer y revisar si quieres ver más.**

Las montañas eran enormes y nuestra casa sólo pasó a ser aparcado en el lado de la misma. Cada vez que salíamos de la casa, tendríamos que subir y bajar la montaña. Miré a mi alrededor mientras la ciudad se veía. Las luces de mi casa se iluminaron mientras llevaba un carro lleno de madera. Mis hermanos llevaban una cantidad menor de madera, pero la sostuvieron con sus dos manos para que fuera uniforme. Siempre estaríamos recogiendo leña, sin importar la hora. Cargué excesivamente mi madera en el fuego y conseguí el encendedor. Me asomé al fuego y me puse de pie. Me volví hacia el sofá y me caí. Yo descansaba alrededor de 30 minuetos o así antes de que necesitaba para cuidar el fuego de nuevo. Me levanté cansadamente y empecé a hacer el fuego de nuevo.

Jack nunca ayudó realmente con todas las excavaciones que hicimos fuera de nuestra casa. Fue un trabajo difícil, pero logramos superarlo. Tuvimos una bonita granja fuera teniendo en cuenta que vivimos en una colina. Encontramos los mares enterrados bajo el suelo o colgando de las hojas. Todos los días le mandaba a Jack a recoger las zanahorias y eso ya que no ayudaba con la excavación. Mi mamá se encargaría de la comida y yo ocasionalmente la observaba tomando nota. Utilicé mi sentido para recrear cada movimiento del músculo y lo anoté en mi cojín. Tenía dos mascotas, mi perro Hunteria que usualmente llamado Huntie y mi conejo Kate. A veces cavaban para mí y tuve que mantenerlos alejados después de que me dejó caer las semillas en el agujero de lo contrario intentarían comerlo.

A veces me ocupaba de la caza, pero en su mayoría Jake lo hacía. Jerry removió todas las cosas de la entrada donde entramos nuestros caballos. Mi caballo se llamaba Betania, pero la llamé Beth. Yo monté en ella en todas mis carreras de caballos y eso. Mi nombre es Amy y así es como vivo mi vida. Hasta que algo cambió. Sucedió algo diferente. Una noche todas las luces se apagaron y oí algún tipo de ruidos mecánicos que venían de abajo de la colina. -¿Qué diablos? -preguntó Jake mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que va a ser? -preguntó Jerry.

-No sé ... algún tipo de monstruo -gimió Jack. Yo y John estábamos serios en serio - no jugar. Huntie corría junto a mí mientras Kate se escondía en mi hombro. Saqué mi antorcha y le prendí fuego. El fuego me dio una mejor vista. Oí láseres e inmediatamente me precipité al borde de la colina. Yo brillaba mi antorcha de fuego abajo de la colina y estas cosas robot me notó.

-La conocida como Amy''said uno de los robots y me disparó láser. Todos asustados se agacharon y Huntie rugió.

''Qué. The''jadeé.

'' No podemos dejar que la conocida como Amy viva ''.

"¡Me persiguen!" Me entró el pánico y me levanté. Un láser disparó y sentí que John me empujaba. Me caí estrecho en la espalda.

"¡Corre Amy!" Gritó John mientras los robots subían la colina.

"El que se conoce como Amy debe ser lo que se conoce como muerto". Apuntaron sus láseres amenazadores para mí y yo grité.

"¡AMY RUN!" John gritó. Saltó y se abalanzó sobre uno de los robots. Los vi tropezar. Jerry y Jake cobraron también. Jack se quedó mirando horrorizado mientras Jerry y Jake estaban siendo disparados. Rápidamente se escondieron detrás de una roca. Los robots se acercaron a mí. Grité y arrojé mi antorcha. Aterrizó frente a los robots y el fuego se propagó rápidamente. Mi papá y mamá salieron corriendo y arrojaron antorchas de fuego también. El fuego se extendió bloqueando a los robots de llegar hasta nosotros.

-Han venido -dijo Dad, caminando hacia atrás.

-¿Quién ha venido? -pregunté. "¿Quiénes son estas personas?", Pregunté.

'' Amy - RUN! '', Gritó papá.

-No hasta que me digas quiénes son.

-Los Kraang ... han venido por ti. -Dad me agarró del brazo y me arrojó lejos. Bajé una colina. Grité de dolor mientras sentía forma de moretones en mi brazo. Un portal triangular de color púrpura y rosa se abrió de repente y caí dentro de él. Mi familia estaba siendo corregida por estos droides Kraang.

"¡Alto!" Grité. El Kraang se dio la vuelta.

"El que se conoce como ...", comenzó uno de los Kraang.

"¡Amy!", Terminó mi familia. Papá empujó a través del Kraang y me empujó en un portal. Grité mientras el mundo a mi alrededor cambiaba. La oscuridad se apoderó del cielo y el portal por el que caí se alejó cada vez m.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡El capítulo 3 está aquí! Sí. Uh huh - ¡Oh sí! ¡Capítulo 3! ¡Capítulo 3! Tengo un bolígrafo. Tengo piña - Uh! ¡Pluma de Apple!**

Los edificios comenzaron a rodearme y faroles. Parecí confundido mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Había un montón de ventanas en un edificio y - tanta información a tomar! Aterricé en esta cosa que oí alrededor llamó un coche. Me retorcí y aterrizé dolorosamente contra una pared. De repente, la alcantarilla se abrió y Kraang comenzó a saltar. Grité mientras caían. -El que se conoce como ... -comenzó uno de ellos antes de que esta tórtola verde mutante sacara sus nunchucks y cortara el Kraang.

'' ¿Gracias? '' Me levanté despacio pero caí de espaldas. Caí en el camino y la tortuga me agarró y saltó a un tejado.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó.

"Sí, creo que sí", gimió.

Soy Mikey. ¿Donde esta tu casa? Te llevaré de vuelta ", me dijo.

"En una dimensión diferente ..." Comencé a decir.

'' ¡DUDETTE QUE?! '' Mikey parecía que estaba a punto de soplar a peices.

-Bueno, hubo hombres de Kraang que nos atacaron y mi papá me empujó por aquí en caso de que me pasaran cosas malas. Escuché a mi papá gritar tan pronto como me caí a través del portal que el Kraang nunca me eliminará porque puedo derrotarlos fácilmente, pero no tengo idea de por qué "le expliqué.

'' Whoa''Mikey absorbió la información y miró hacia la luna.

"Mikey, ¿quién fue el que te dijo que te hacías amigo de extraños al azar?", Dijo una voz. Me di vuelta para ver tres tortugas más mutantes miradas hacia usted.

'' Uh - ¿tú? '' Mikey se retiró.

"¿Qué le pasó a ella?", Preguntó la tortuga azul. Mikey le contó a las otras tortugas mi historia.

-¿Así que no tienes casa? -preguntó la tortuga vestida de púrpura.

"Nope" Me repetí dos veces.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre entonces?", Me preguntó la tortuga vestida de rojo.

"Amy" miré a un lado.

"Esta es la cabeza caliente" dijo Raph''Mikey señalando a la tortuga vestida de rojo haciéndole un poco enojado. -Ese es el intrépido líder Leo. -Mikey señaló a la tortuga vestida de azul y él saludó con la mano-. "Este es mi genio de la ciencia Donnie". Mikey patinó hacia Donnie y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Bien", le respondí.

-Bueno, Amy, ¿quieres quedarte con nosotros? -preguntó Mikey girando hacia mí.

''¿De Verdad? Ustedes harían eso por un desconocido al azar ", sonaba sorprendido.

"Somos heros - y una especie de ninjas. Eso es lo que hacemos''Leo dijo.

"Así que tu Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Me levanté.

''¡Sí! TMNT es un buen nombre ", dijo Mike.

-Espera ... veo algo. -Donnie nos detuvo. Había una nave gigante en el aire.

-¡KRAANG! -gritaron las tortugas y retrocedí.

"¿El Kraang?" Caminé hacia atrás.

"¡Dejadla sola Kraang!" Gritó Mikey sacando sus nunchucks. Sacaron allí armas.

'' Entre en las alcantarillas. Corre tan rápido como puedas -ordenó Leo.

"¿Estarán bien ustedes?", Pregunté preocupada.

"No te preocupes, lo haremos vivo. Hopefully''Una hoja salió del personal de Donnie.

-¡Vaya! -gritó Raph señalando la tapa de la boca de inspección. Un gigantesco láser ondulado me acercó. Me eché a correr y salté del edificio. Me caí en una escalera de incendios. Salté sobre la tapa de la boca de inspección y sentí que Mikey me seguía.

'' Lo siento, tengo que presentarte a mis amigos de lo contrario algo malo va a pasar''Mikey me escoltó a las alcantarillas rápidamente.

"¿Quiénes son tus amigos?", Pregunté confundido.

April, Casey, Karai y Splinter. Karai es capturada en ese momento y Leo planea recuperarla -dijo Mikey mientras nos lanzábamos por las alcantarillas.

'' Cool''ré contesté sarcásticamente.

''¡Astilla! ¡Hemos rescatado a alguien! ", Gritó Mikey cuando entramos en esta guarida" enferma "como Mikey la llamaba. Una rata humanoide apareció a la vista.

''Oh. ¿Y quién es éste? -Le acarició la barba.

Esta Amy. Amy. Astilla. Astilla. Amy''Mikey explicó.

'' Hello''Splinter me saludó.

-Hola -dije nerviosamente. Oí un choque y me asustó. Podía sentir las otras tortugas cerca y sentí su dolor. El brazo de Donnie estaba aguijoneando, la pierna de Leo sentía como si estuviera ardiendo y la muñeca de Raphs se sintió torcida. -¡Hay chicos ahí en problemas! -dije en pánico.

-Un astilla ... ¡oh! -una muchacha entró corriendo en la habitación y se detuvo cuando me vio. -¿Quién es?

"Soy Amy", me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a ella.

-Yo soy April -dijo la chica-. Ella señaló a un muchacho que llevaba una máscara. "Esto es Casey". El niño que llevaba la mascarilla asintió.

Hi''Casey tenía palos de hockey atados a su espalda.

'' ¡Los otros están en problemas! '', Y April y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos que salvarlos -dijo Splinter-. Sentí que el dolor de la pierna de Leo aumentaba y yo grité.

"Tengo este sentido, puedo sentir a la gente y sentir su dolor", gimoteé antes de que alguien me preguntara si estaba bien.

-Entonces vamos a salvarlos rápidamente. -Casey golpeó su palo de hockey en el suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Sí. Es hora de salvar a las tortugas de la fatalidad. Ya. Sí sé que suena como Amy ya le gusta las tortugas demasiado, pero sólo ir con ella como si ya se reunió con todos ellos. Vamos a entrar en ella.**

Yo, Mikey, April, Casey y Splinter corrían por el alcantarillado con la esperanza de llegar a las tortugas a tiempo. Todos sus dolores han empeorado y estaba empezando a ralentizarme. Cada vez que me pisaba la pierna me disparaba y cada vez que movía mi brazo me dolía. Mi muñeca no me dolía tanto porque no la estaba usando. Me di cuenta de que tenía mi energía dibujada a ellos así que lo sacó y estaba bien. Tuve lugar al lado de abril y llegamos a las tortugas. Mikey sacó sus nunchucks. "¡Aléjate de mis hermanos!", Gritó.

"Yeah freak''Casey dijo mientras Kraang corned las tortugas.

-¡Ataque! -gritó Splinter. Los otros cargaron contra el Kraang y vi a Leo tratando de cojear fuera de la batalla. Estaba a punto de caer, pero agarré su brazo y lo puse por encima de mi hombro.

'' Gracias Amy''he gimió mirando hacia mí con una débil sonrisa.

"Su bienvenido extranjero", bromeé. Me dirigí a la batalla para ver que habían ganado.

''¡Sí! ¡Lo hicimos! "Mikey aplaudió y accidentalmente asestó la muñeca de Raph. Raph se encogió de dolor.

-¡Ow Mikey! -Raph agarró la pierna de Mikey y lo empujó. Mikey cayó al suelo y me reí entre dientes. Leo también. Donnie apretó el brazo y gimió.

'' Necesitamos dejar a Leonardo, Donatello y Rapheal descansar para que sus heridas se curen '', dijo Splinter escogiendo a Leo en estilo nupcial. April puso a Donnie en su espalda y yo llevé Raph estilo nupcial. Todos se sienten dormidos en el camino de vuelta a la guarida. Splinter puso a Leo en el sofá y April dejó a Donnie en el suelo y le puso una manta. Puse a Raph en el siguiente sofá y Splinter puso una manta sobre Raph y Leo. Oí disparos de arma de fuego.

-¿Qué? -pregunté volviéndome. Sentí ... Jack. Y Juan.

''¿Jack? John? "" Grité, corriendo hacia las alcantarillas.

"¡Amy!" Gritaron. Nos encontramos con un abrazo.

"Gracias a Dios tu bien", le dije.

-¿Por qué te escondes en las alcantarillas? - dijo Jack dándose cuenta del abrazo.

"Bueno, 4 palabras. Joven. Mutante Ninja Turtles''di dije.

-¿Qué diablos? -preguntó John.

Amy''April llamó desde fuera de la guarida.

"He hecho llegar a nuevos amigos", le dije. Mikey salió.

"¡Tío, has encontrado a algunos de tus hermanos!" Mikey saltó hacia mí.

-¡Apartaos de Amy! Jack sacó su pistola.

-No, es un amigo. Él me salvó. Desde el Kraang''I empecé antes de oír ruidos mecánicos.

"Kraang!" John señaló a los droides Kraang marchando hacia nosotros. Me dispararon en el estómago y caí al suelo.

"¡AMY!" Gritó Jack. Vi a Jack disparar su arma contra los cerebros alienígenas. Miré hacia abajo para ver el láser acababa de rozar mi lado. Me picó pero estaba bien. Me empujé hacia arriba.

-Amy, ¿cómo ... -empezó John antes de que un láser le golpeara en la pierna. Me caí de nuevo a mí.

-¡John! -grité. Jack continuó disparando su arma, pero cada vez más llegaban. Mikey salió corriendo y se cortó la cabeza con la espada de su nunchuck. Corrí y pateé una en el cerebro, pero me agarró el pie y me golpeó contra la pared.

"¡Amy!" Gritó Jack disparando contra el Kraang que me tenía. Me caí al suelo. Splinter salió corriendo y derribó fácilmente a todos los Kraang. Casey patinó y estaba a punto de golpear a un Kraang, pero no quedaba nada. Jack se acercó a mí. Lo miré.

"¿Está bien John?", Pregunté.

"Sí - casi me golpeó y me tropecé y me caí" dijo John levantándose. Me levanté también. Durante los meses siguientes llegué a conocer a las tortugas. Lo malo era Leo, Raph y Donnie todavía se estaban recuperando del ataque. Nos invitaron a alojarnos en casa que nos encantó aceptar. El mes siguiente, se habían recuperado y ahora estábamos listos para luchar contra Kraang si era necesario. Enviarían John a comprar algo llamado pizza que era comida deliciosa. Pero algo extraño sucedió esa tarde cuando yo, Jack y John caminábamos por las calles de Nueva York. Un hombre se acercó - su armadura era perversa y feroz y tenía tres hojas de brazo en cada mano. Caminó hacia nosotros con sus láminas dibujadas.

'' Uh ... hola? '' Dije retrocediendo.

"Amy, Jack y John", dijo el hombre.

"¿Cómo sabes que nuestros nombres se arrastramos?", Dijo Jack.

"Eres el que quieren los Kraang", el hombre dejó de caminar.

"¿Quién eres?", Le grité empujándolo hacia atrás.

'' ¡Yo soy el Triturador! Y te llevaré al Kraang. Todos ustedes, Shredder se rieron evily.

-No, no lo harás. Jack sacó su pistola y apuntó a Shredder. Apretó el gatillo y la bala rebotó en el casco de Shredder.

'' RUN! '', Grité y entré en una carrera. John y Jack vinieron tras de mí.

"¡No puedes escapar!" Shredder saltó a John y lo golpeó. John cayó al suelo y yo y Jack nos detuvimos.

"¡No!" Grité. John alzó la vista para encontrar a Shredder a punto de aplastarle la cara.

-Se muere si intentas correr. -Hredred puso las cuchillas en el cuello de John-.

-¡Por favor, no lo mates! ¡Juro que no vamos a correr por favor!

'' Good''Shredder me agarró por el cuello. "El Kraang es para ti".

-¡Amy! -gritó Jack. Sacó su arma y disparó a Shredder en el brazo. Shredder Me dejó caer y tropezó en una pared. Le puse un pie en el pie y le di un puñetazo en la cara. Shredder cayó hacia atrás y nos hicimos una carrera para ello.


End file.
